Noise Severe
Russia China (later evacuated) |side2 = Epsilon Army Mind-controlled Russian forces |goal1 = Escort the Drakuv convoy back to the Chinese outpost Destroy the Psychic Beacon to liberate the brainwashed Soviet base |goal2 = Prevent the Russians from escorting the Drakuv back to Chinese outpost Delay or destroy the Soviet forces to ensure the beacon's safety |commanders1 = * Soviet General * Unknown Chinese commander |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |forces1 = * Standard Russian arsenal * Most Chinese arsenal * Volkov and Chitzkoi * A Battle Tortoise (easter egg) |forces2 = * Epsilon Adepts, Viruses, Bloaticks and Shadow Tanks * Most Russian arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Severe |music = Brain Dead (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Esther |design2 = Hanxi }} Operation: Noise Severe is a Soviet Covert Operations campaign mission. In this mission, due to the Epsilon Army interfered with Russian communication, a large number of friendly Russians and mind-controlled Russians are unable to be identified, result in most of them are shown in Red. Briefing Comrade, you will be in charge of upholding our deal we've made with the Chinese in Singapore. As part of our negotiations with them, they have requested that we free various POWs that we captured in their invasion of Primorsky Krai. Escorting them to the Chinese outpost in the area won't be all easy, as this territory is currently under control by Yuri's army. To make matters worse, we've been losing contact with our forces in the area. We don't want to believe the worst, but it's very possible that they have been compromised by Yuri. The escort that will be carrying the prisoners must be escorted to the Chinese outpost. While we are sure that they will not be too unforgiving if we lose some of the prisoners, we need at least one of the transports to arrive safely if we are to uphold our part of the treaty. Once the Chinese prisoners have been escorted and the Chinese evacuated, take control of the outpost and use it to clear out Yuri's forces to eliminate any chance of them being followed. Objective 1: Escort at least 1 Drakuv with Chinese prisoners to their outpost. Events Escorting the Drakuv convoy After the treaty pact is signed in Singapore, the Comrade General was tasked with escorting a convoy of three Drakuv Prison Vehicles to a nearby Chinese outpost as part of the treaty's agreement. Shortly after the arrival of the convoy, Volkov and Chitzkoi are paradropped into the battlefield. The General, however, was also notified about Russian forces who had fallen under Yuri's mind control and made an attack against the chinese outpost, which was thwarted shortly. As soon as the Convoy exited the vicinity of the Russian outpost, they were ambushed by several Russian tanks, prompting the outpost's own tanks to react and assaulted the ambusher, annihilating them. When it was done, the assisting tanks are put under the General's command, and he was given additional forces to escort the convoy safely. He was notified that at the very least, one Drakuv must make it to the Chinese outpost, and that he may have to kill some of his own kinsmen. The road were full of Russian soldiers, which the General could barely tell if they were mind controlled or not. Some of them also waited inside civilian houses. To make matters worse, the Epsilon's own Shadow Tanks were also lurking around, waiting to ambush the General's convoy. Curiously however, there was also an abandoned Pacific Front's Battle Tortoise, possibly left during the war that occurred years ago. Detour As if it was not enough, a Crazy Ivan destroyed the bridge leading to the Chinese outpost, forcing the convoy to take a much longer path to get around the cliff. The path was already crawling with mind controlled Russians, including at least a Wolfhound. The convoy would also be ambushed twice by a group of Bloaticks and Demolition Trucks, as well as a Zubr containing a group of consisting of Rhino Tanks and Tesla Cruisers. As they arrived in the village, they would soon meet another ambush in form of the combination of tanks, garrisoned infantries in houses as well as paradrops. At least a Wolfhound was also sighted nearby. After thwarting it and another blockade made by the brainwashed Russians, the General would then witness the effect of an activated Psychic Beacon, and would be notified of it being deployed nearby and that the Chinese were planning to get out of the base to destroy it. The hunt for the Beacon As soon as the prisoners are secured, the Chinese army and Outpost, and the Russian Outpost on the other side would be put under the General's command, and he would be given the location of the Beacon's whereabouts, found inside a mind controlled Russian base. He was warned that if the Beacon controlled his and the Chinese armies, his efforts would all be in vain. The General was then given estimation of how long his troops could resist the effect of the Beacon. On the bright side however, he could now tell better which Russians were under the Epsilon's control. As been warned earlier, the Epsilon Adepts were hiding in the woods backed with Shadow Tanks and their puppet Russian army. The General made his way through one of the many path leading to the Epsilon-controlled base. After finally destroying the Beacon, the entire Russian army was freed, quickly turning against their former master. Aftermath The Epsilon army's plot was thwarted, and the Chinese POWs have been successfully returned to their country. Just then as the battle had ended, the General was informed that contact made by Colonels Reznov and Krukov, who gave details about Chinese facilities in Xinjiang, which were researching weapons based on Volkov's skeleton. As this violates the recently signed treaty, the General headed for China to put an end of the research. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 25000 * Countdown before the Psychic Beacon controls remaining Soviet forces: 40:00 * The number of enemy ambushes along the way are less than in other difficulties. Normal * Starting credits: 20000 * Countdown before the Psychic Beacon controls remaining Soviet forces: 35:00 Mental * Starting credits: 15000 * Countdown before the Psychic Beacon controls remaining Soviet forces: 30:00 * No additional Repair Drone will arrive after the bridge is destroyed. Behind the scenes * This mission was previously the sixth Soviet Act Two campaign mission until being moved to the Covert Ops section to make room for Fatal Impact. Trivia * Given the location of this mission, the body of water at the top of the map might be Lake Khanka. * There's an abandoned Blizzard Tank and a Tsurugi at the top left of the map, but both cannot be captured by Engineer. * The location marked in the loading image of this mission is not accurate, where does not have resident point naming Pogranichny. The true location is at the northwest of Vladivostok. zh:杂音 Category:Campaign Category:Covert Operations Category:Soviet missions